Our Happiest Day
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Continuación de "Feliz Navidad Contigo" y "Feliz Cumpleaños"... —Nunca olvidaré este momento – Sonrió dulcemente, sintiendo como su esposo se sentaba sobre la cama, para besarla.—Sí, nuestro día más feliz.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió apenas hoy, no es más que un pequeño One-Shot que continúa con las dos historias "Feliz Navidad Contigo" y "Feliz Cumpleaños", para quienes las hayan leído, sabrán a que viene lo que sucede en este, que es el fin de la "saga" por decirlo de una manera. Saga a la cual he titulado "Happy Days" xDD**

**¡Espero que les guste esta tierna historia!**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Our Happiest Day**

Era un día normal para el Kazekage de Suna, o al menos eso creyó al comienzo del mismo, sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta de que no era así.

Se encontraba en su oficina revisando papeles y autorizando misiones como siempre, totalmente concentrado en su labor, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer. De pronto, alguien entró en su oficina, no sin antes golpear la puerta, se trataba de uno de los miembros del consejo de la aldea.

—Gaara-sama, que bueno que lo encuentro con poco trabajo – Comentó el hombre, tomando asiento frente al joven pelirrojo, que sólo alzó la mirada levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Se le ofrece algo?

—La verdad es que sí – Habló, carraspeando un poco su garganta para luego extender una hoja algo doblada hacia su líder —. Ha llegado una notificación, se celebrará una reunión con las cinco aldeas ninja, ya que después de la guerra no se ha llegado a un acuerdo sobre como se llevarán las cosas ahora.

—¿Para cuando es?

—Debe partir hoy mismo si es posible, Gaara-sama.

Gaara lo meditó por un momento. No le parecía una buena idea salir en este instante de la aldea, sobre todo por el estado de _su esposa_. Hace sólo un par de meses había contraído matrimonio con la mujer de su vida, la chica que anteriormente había sido su alumna y que después se convirtió en la persona que él amaba. Y ella estaba embarazada, por eso no quería dejarla sola, pues su estado ya iba muy avanzado, había pasado ya el octavo mes.

—Lo pensaré – Respondió, poniéndose de pie.

Salió de la oficina sin más, buscando con la mirada a su asistente temporal. Le dejó dicho que iría a su casa por algunas cosas y se perdió tras la puerta.

No sabía como tomaría esto Matsuri, pues él le había prometido que no saldría de la aldea hasta que su embarazo terminara, pero tampoco podía hacerle un desaire a los demás Kages, eso no sería nada diplomático de su parte. Estaba muy confundido.

Cuando llegó a casa buscó a su mujer enseguida, la encontró en la cocina, haciendo algo de comer.

—Gaara – Dijo algo sorprendida, pues no se esperaba verlo ahí a esa hora del día, cuando se suponía que estaba en la oficina —. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Sonrió dulcemente.

Él no respondió enseguida, primero se acercó a ella y la abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no pasar a llevar su ya crecido vientre. Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba seguro de que la amaba como a nadie, por eso le dolía tener que dejarla sola.

—Vine a decirte algo – Dijo al fin, separándose —. Habrá una reunión de las cinco naciones y debo partir hoy.

—Gaara… - La castaña bajó la mirada. Sabía que aquello significaba que él tendría que irse por un tiempo, pero no quería tenerlo lejos, le dolía imaginar aunque sea un día sin estar a su lado, porque ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, ya que pronto nacería su bebé, pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta, después de todo tenía que comprender que se había casado con el Kazekage y no con cualquier ninja.

—Perdóname – Se disculpó el pelirrojo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, Gaara está bien – Aseguró con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos —. Yo entiendo muy bien que tienes que hacerlo porque es tu deber, no te preocupes por nosotros – Acarició su barriga con ternura —. Estaremos bien, y te estaremos esperando con ansias.

—¿De verdad? – Cuestionó, aún preocupado.

Matsuri lo había hecho cambiar tanto en este tiempo, con sus sonrisas, con las cosas tan lindas que ella le decía y con el amor que le entregaba, había sido la única persona que lo había visto tal y como era, sin disfraces ni miradas frías.

—Ya te lo dije, estaré bien – Afirmó la chica, volviendo a abrazarlo —. Te amo Gaara, y sé que esto es importante para ti.

—Pero tú y nuestro hijo también son importantes para mí – Insistió el pelirrojo, porque de verdad le inquietaba marcharse fuera y dejarla desprotegida, sabía que estaban en tiempos de paz, pero aunque eso fuera nunca faltaban las personas con malas intenciones y que quisieran hacerle algo a la esposa del Kazekage, o a su hijo y si algo así llegara a suceder mientras él estuviera fuera, no se lo podría perdonar —. No me parece buena idea dejarte, no sé que podría pasar.

—Gaara, recuerda que aquí hay muchos ninjas, además yo misma soy uno, sé que no puedo pelear en mi estado, pero los demás pueden ayudarme – Dijo la chica, volviendo a sonreír para así tranquilizarlo —. Sólo prométeme que volverás antes de que el bebé nazca, así podrás estar conmigo cuando eso suceda.

—Te lo prometo – Respondió Gaara, antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Después de eso se alejó hacia su recámara a preparar las cosas para el viaje. Se llevaría a sus hermanos con él y esperaba no tardarse mucho tiempo, no quería incumplir la promesa que acababa de hacer con Matsuri, quería estar ahí cuando su hijo llegara al mundo.

Esa misma tarde partió junto a Temari y Kankuro a la cumbre de los Kages, dejando a su ex sensei Baki, a cargo de su esposa para que nada fuese a faltarle, pero aún así se fue intranquilo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Habían pasado dos días ates de poder llegar a aquella famosa cumbre, pero una vez ahí las cosas se dieron con bastante facilidad, hablaron sobre todo, en especial la alianza que tomaría lugar entre las cinco naciones ahora que habían comprendido que se necesitaban mutuamente y que la guerra contra Madara les había unido de una forma jamás esperada.

También, esa fue la primera reunión oficial de Naruto como el sexto Hokage (el nombramiento de Danzou no fue tomado en cuenta por razones obvias). El rubio se encontraba bastante nervioso con ello, pero gracias a que estaba Gaara con él había logrado relajarse un poco, además de llevar dos escoltas que le daban mucha confianza; Sakura y Shikamaru.

Después de hablar por largas horas, decidieron tomar un descanso, el cual aprovechó el Hokage para acercarse a su amigo y hablarle.

—Hey ¿Cómo van las cosas, Gaara? – Saludó informal como siempre, después de todo las cosas para Naruto siempre eran relajadas, no había para que andarse con formalismos con un amigo de él.

—Todo bien Naruto – Respondió Gaara, quién se encontraba en la misma posición, Naruto era su amigo y no tenía que ser tan formal con él —. Todo ha estado tranquilo en mi aldea, nada podría ir mejor.

—He escuchado que Matsuri-chan está por dar a luz – Comentó el rubio, sentándose junto a Gaara, que estaba mirando las nubes negras en el cielo, pues no hacía un excelente clima en ese lugar —. Debes estar muy feliz, pronto serás padre.

—Lo estoy – Una queda sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo, que aún seguía mirando hacia el cielo —. Ella me ha dado algo maravilloso y le estoy muy agradecido, me hace realmente feliz – Hizo una pausa, ampliando un poco su sonrisa —. La amo de verdad.

Naruto lo veía asombrado, era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo oía hablar así, que lo veía sonreír de esa manera tan sincera. Gaara ya no era el mismo que había conocido en los exámenes chuunin y que le infundió tanto miedo, había cambiado para convertirse en un gran shinobi y eso le daba mucho gusto, el saber que en parte él le había ayudado a madurar y a ser aquel gran hombre que era hoy, que era su amigo y que siempre lo iba a ser.

—Que bien por ti, de verdad – Dijo Naruto, con esa sonrisa sincera y brillante que lo acompañaba a todas partes —. Desde la primera vez que vi a Matsuri-chan supe que ella y tú harían una buena pareja – Esta vez Gaara volteó a verlo, aún inexpresivo —. En la mirada de ella se podía notar la gran admiración que sentía por ti, nunca vi a nadie que te mirara así – Sonrió —. Ella nunca te tuvo miedo.

—Lo sé – Gaara volvió a sonreír, agradecido de las palabras de su amigo. Se puso de pie y miró que los demás Kages regresaban a la sala de reunión —. Creo que ya viene siendo hora de volver, aún quedan asuntos que atender.

—¡Claro! – Exclamó Naruto animado. Miró de reojo a Sakura y la notó molesta, seguro porque ella le dijo que no debía andar gritando en esa reunión y él no le hizo caso —. _Debí traerme conmigo a Hinata-chan, seguro ella sería mucho más amable _– Pensó en su novia, a la cual ansiaba volver a ver pronto.

Cuando iban regresando a la gran mesa, la Mizukage se acercó a Gaara, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda.

—Me he enterado de la buena nueva, Kazekage-dono, así que pronto la familia se agrandará – Rió la mujer, llamando la atención de los otros dos Kages que se mantenían fuera de la conversación.

—Oh, no me digas que el joven Kazekage ya ha hecho de las suyas – Bromeó el más anciano de todos. Durante la guerra había adquirido un gran respeto por el Kazekage, puesto que éste le enseñó que no por ser demasiado joven era un inexperto, o tenía menos sabiduría que él, de hecho, le enseñó un par de lecciones que prefería no recordar.

—¡Anda ya, pero que crío tan rápido! – Exclamó esta vez el Raikage, quien como siempre tenía la lengua muy suelta.

Un leve y casi imperceptible tono carmesí apareció en las mejillas del pelirrojo, el cual carraspeó su garganta.

—En realidad, ya soy un hombre casado – Aclaró, por si los demás tenían alguna duda, además así se abstendrían de andar repartiendo chismes por ahí referentes a su persona y a su futura paternidad.

—Oh – Exclamaron los tres Kages que no conocían con detalle la situación, sorprendidos.

Al final, la reunión transcurrió normalmente ese día, sin embargo las cosas se alargaron un poco y apenas, después de una larga semana, Gaara y sus hermanos pudieron regresar a su aldea.

—Fue un viaje largo ¿No? – Comentó Kankuro, notando como su hermano menor apuraba el paso, pues no veía la hora de atravesar la gran entrada de Suna y poder estar al lado de su mujer y de su futuro hijo o hija, no lo sabía con certeza.

Cuando ya hubieron atravesado la entrada, se escucharon varios gritos provenientes de los ninjas, algunos corrían apresurados y otros se veían nerviosos, hasta que uno de ellos lo divisó a él.

—¡Oh, por Dios, que bueno que llega Kazekage-sama! – Gritó, alterado, con los nervios de punta —. ¡Ya no sabíamos que hacer!

—¿Qué pasa? – Interrogó Gaara con el ceño fruncido, pues no le gustaba esa actitud del ninja, más parecía que algo realmente grave sucedía y que sólo estaban esperando instrucciones suyas para proceder, pero lo siguiente que dijo ese chico lo dejó helado de pies a cabeza.

—¡Gaara-sama, su esposa, Matsuri-sama está en el hospital!

Antes de siquiera preguntar cual era el motivo del por qué ella se encontraba en ese lugar, sus pies se movieron por sí solos y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba dentro, respirando agitado y mirando para todos lados, nervioso. Se acercó a la recepcionista y ésta casi se infartó al verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? – Exigió saber en tono demandante, a lo que la mujer –intimidada- le indicó que ella se encontraba en la sala de parto.

Al oírla Gaara volvió a correr como un desquiciado y en cuanto llegó a la sala, tomó la mano de Matsuri, que se veía cansada y se sorprendió mucho de verlo en ese lugar.

—Gaara… - Susurró —. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Acabo de llegar – Respondió, mirándola con preocupación —. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes bien?

—S-sí – Asintió la chica con la cabeza, con expresión de dolor —. El parto… se adelantó… - Se notaba que estaba sufriendo, por lo que Gaara le apretó la mano con más fuerza, dándole un beso en la frente, al mismo tiempo que la veía soltar algunas lágrimas —. Que bueno que… has llegado…

—No te preocupes, ahora todo estará bien – Aseguró el pelirrojo, secándole las lágrimas con una de sus manos. La miró a los ojos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, tan dulce como la primera vez que los besó —. Nunca te dejaré sola, te amo tanto Matsuri.

—Y… yo a ti – Respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa, pero enseguida tuvo que gritar por el dolor que le causaban los síntomas del parto, pues su bebé reclamaba el salir ya al exterior y poder ver el mundo que le rodeaba. Otro grito desgarró su garganta y sintió como si se estuviera dividiendo en dos, en ese instante apareció el médico, quien hizo un respetuoso salido al Kazekage y procedió a la atención de la joven madre.

Después de mucho sufrimiento, finalmente Matsuri sintió que podía descansar, cuando dejó de sentir el dolor y sólo pudo oír el estridente sonido del llanto, inundando toda la habitación. Sus párpados cansados se negaban a permanecer abiertos, pero ella necesitaba conocer a su hijo, no podía dormirse ahora, así que con todo su esfuerzo, logró mantenerse despierta, sintiendo como una enfermera acomodaba al recién nacido bebé entre sus brazos –envuelto en una manta blanca-.

Lo observó detenidamente, era un niño, era hermoso, casi igual a su padre, eso la hizo tan feliz, quería saltar de la alegría pero apenas y se podía mover, así que sólo pudo mirar a Gaara mientras el bebé seguía llorando.

—Es tan hermoso, míralo Gaara – Dijo con su voz cansada, a lo que su esposo sólo asintió con la cabeza, acariciándole el cabello, para luego besar la frente del bebé.

—Lo sé Matsuri, lo sé – Respondió, sonriendo ampliamente por primera vez, de una forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Tenía una hermosa familia, por fin y no se arrepentía de nada de esto, porque sabía que lo haría muy feliz.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Mantenía al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos para darle de comer. Era tan lindo, gordito, con pelusitas de cabello rojo y unos enormes ojos aguamarina, iguales a los de Gaara. Lo amaba tanto que no podría imaginarse ahora sin él, cuando apenas llevaba dos horas de nacido.

—Te quiero mucho bebito – Susurró, besando la frente del pequeño, que se alimentaba de la lecha materna para poder comenzar a crecer a cada segundo.

Al lado de ella, el Kazekage observaba la escena enternecido. Recordaba como habían sido las cosas antes de que ella apareciera y no quería volver a vivir así, en un mundo sin amor. Era feliz con ella, y recordaría este día por siempre, el día en que su pequeño hijo vino al mundo para hacerle compañía y disminuir su soledad, que en realidad desde hace algún tiempo ya se había visto olvidada.

—Te ves muy linda con nuestro hijo en brazos – Habló de pronto, volviendo a acariciar el cabello castaño y notando a la mujer sonrojada —. Sin duda este ha sido nuestro día más feliz ¿No crees?

—Así es, volvimos a vernos y nuestro hijo vino al mundo – Lo secundó Matsuri, acariciando los pocos cabellos del pequeño —. Nunca olvidaré este momento – Sonrió dulcemente, sintiendo como su esposo se sentaba sobre la cama, para besarla.

—Sí, nuestro día más feliz – Susurró Gaara, repitiendo aquellas palabras que se quedarían para siempre en su memoria.

Fin.

-.-.-.-

**Y bien, fue corta pero bonita y ha llegado a su fin ¿Les ha gustado?**

**Espero que sí, ahora me retiro ^^**

**¡Bye!**

**PD: ¡Que viva el GaaMatsu!**


End file.
